Esperanza
by Chocolatmint
Summary: Ella no era ajena al dolor y a la soledad de los otros. Y lo que parecía ser un simple acto de bondad de su parte, terminaría marcando el inicio de una nueva historia en sus vidas. Fanfiction para el Reto caja misteriosa de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook.


Declaración: Once Upon A Time, su historia y personajes pertenecen a la cadena ABC.

Fanfiction para el reto caja misteriosa de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook

 **...**

 **..**

 **Esperanza**

..

….

Cumplía con sus labores de voluntaria en el hospital de Storybrooke, como cada fin de semana. Ayudar y acompañar a aquellos enfermos era algo que llenaba su corazón de una inmensa alegría.

No sabía dado cuenta de lo rápido que habían pasado las horas acompañando a los hospitalizados, pero cuando observó el cielo oscurecer, ya había acabado el horario de visitas y debía retirarse.

Pero algo la detuvo. Miró hacia el ventanal que daba hacia la habitación y lo observó: Nada había cambiado en él desde la última vez que lo vio, ni en los últimos meses. Seguía ahí, sumergido en un profundo sueño, ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Nadie sabía de él, de su origen. Llevaba tanto tiempo en coma, que ya mucha gente en el recinto empezaba a conspirar respecto a su misterioso origen. Ella ya había escuchado de todo sobre él y nada era totalmente verídico.

 _A veces, me lo imagino como un príncipe encantador –_ Fue el comentario que escuchó de una de las enfermeras en el pasillo, haciendo clara referencia al atractivo físico del hombre.

Mary Margaret sonrió al recordar aquel comentario, sin quitar su mirada de él. ¿Un príncipe encantador? Entonces sería un hombre valiente, noble, romántico como aquel caballero de los cuentos de hada que tanto adoraba leer y no un desconocido postrado en una cama de un hospital, en absoluta soledad.

..

….

..

Empezó sus labores de voluntariado de una manera distinta que las otras ocasiones. Entre sus brazos llevaba un libro de cuentos mientras dirigía sus pasos firmemente hacia la habitación de aquel hombre solitario.

Quizás no tenía sentido leerle a un hombre en estado de coma, pero ella lo sintió necesario. Algo en su corazón le decía que tenía que hacerlo, que tenía que compartir algo con él, sacarlo un poco de esa soledad. Y sin importar si él en su inconciencia la pudiera escuchar, inició la lectura y junto con ella, una calma en su corazón al poder darle algo que cualquier ser humano merecía tener: Esperanza.

..

….

..

Henry espero que todos se retiraran del salón, la maestra Blanchard le había pedido que se quedara al final de la clase. Una vez que todos sus compañeros se habían marchado, se acercó a ella, sin entender sus motivos de aquella improvisada reunión.

Gracias por quedarte hasta el final, Henry – Le dijo ella con dulzura en su voz, invitándolo a acercarse a ella. – Quiero regalarte algo.

Sin responder, el niño se acercó a ella con cierta curiosidad, mientras observaba a la joven mujer sacar de su bolso un gran libro.

Esto es para ti – La maestra le entregó el libro, Henry lo tomó y ojeó las páginas. Era un libro de cuento de hadas, titulado "Erase una vez". Se notaba antiguo pero aun así estaba en impecable estado.

Gracias, Señorita Blanchard. Pero ¿Por qué? – La cuestionó, sin entender el motivo de aquel regalo. Agradecía el gesto, pero no le veía sentido al regalo; su maestra era una fanática de los libros, eso él lo sabía bien, pues en cada clase que ella dictaba, siempre reforzaba la lectura a sus alumnos. Sin embargo no le veía sentido tener un libro sólo para él.

Mary Margaret sonrió, sintiendo una calidez en su corazón. Entendía a Henry, entendía su dolor, entendía su soledad, entendía sus dudas. No podía ser indiferente a él y a lo que estaba viviendo.

Porque te quiero ayudar, Henry – Le contestó con una sonrisa maternal, una sonrisa que Henry pocas veces había tenido la fortuna de ver. – Porque te quiero dar algo que mereces: Esperanza.

Pasaría poco tiempo para que Mary Margaret se diera cuenta de cómo sus actos en la vida de Henry.

Y en la suya también.

..

…

..

 **N.A:** Muchísimas gracias por pasar por aquí! Primera vez que escribo en un fandom nuevo y a pesar de que ya conocía esta serie, no me había animado a verla hasta ahora y me gustó :)

Me gustó el personaje de Mary Margaret/Snow White, es por eso que quise destacar su nobleza y bondad (al menos eso vi en ella en el episodio piloto!) en este pequeño drabble. Además, la escena del príncipe hospitalizado, me apretó el corazón :(

Gracias por leer!


End file.
